Un sueño diferente
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Sakura se encuentra en su oficina, disfrutando de ver su sueño cumplido, observa a su al rededor y sonríe. -Nunca olvidaré ese día...-Se dice mientras recuerda cómo fue que todo comenzó /Este Fic participa del Reto: FlashBack, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**_Disclaimer_**_:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**_Advertencias_**_:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, What if..?

**_Aclaraciones_**_:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_Lalala _recuerdos

**_Género_**: General/Friendship

**_Nota de autor:_** Este Fic participa del Reto: FlashBack, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. Como se habrán dado cuenta, el fic es un What if?, donde abordo parte de Sakura Hiden, desde ya: ¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

.

**Un sueño diferente**

_¨Un sueño se convierte en una meta cuando se toman medidas hacia su logro.¨_

_Bo Bennett_

.

.

.

El corazón aún parecía que se le iba a salir del cuerpo, puso una mano sobre su pecho en un intento de calmar esa taquicardia, al ver que sus intentos no daban resultado se sonrió y paseó la vista sobre su nueva oficina, no tan grande pero acogedora.

Se encaminó al escritorio y lo acarició con su mano izquierda, mientras lo rodeaba para quedar frente a él, había sido elaborado especialmente para ella, ese era el regalo que Yamato le tenía guardado. Se sentó frente al computador, recientemente importado, y tecleó su contraseña, la pantalla de inicio se presentó ante ella:

**¨Centro Médico Infantil¨**

Se leía en grandes letras como fondo de pantalla, en una foto donde aparecían ella e Ino en medio de un grupo pequeño de niños, así había comenzado todo.

—Nunca podría olvidar ese día…— Se dijo en voz alta, mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba sonriente.

.

_Despertó con miedo y se incorporó lo mas rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió, pero antes siquiera de sacar los pies de la camilla donde se encontraba, Kakashi la detuvo con la palma de su mano en su frente._

—_¿Qué crees que haces? —Le preguntó, causando que la atención de la chica se entrara en él y al reconocerlo suspiró de alivio, estaba a salvo._

_Kakashi la había estado cuidando desde que había llegado a esa habitación, no le sorprendía que esa chica imprudente hubiese gastado casi su ultima gota de chacra para detener la hemorragia de los idiotas que estaban en la habitación continua, meneó la cabeza en forma de reproche, suspiró cansado al no verla reaccionar._

_Sakura siempre había sido resistente, lo había mostrado incontables veces, él sabía que ella iba a salir de esa situación tan delicada. Pasó un día entero en lo que ella recobraba la conciencia, los chicos ya estaban despiertos y hasta habían peleado un par de veces, pero él no se había separado de su pequeña alumna, era raro que ella llegase a estar internada… Es más, Kakashi no recordaba alguna ocasión en que, durante su época de genin o chunin, ella tuviera que estar hospitalizada, por esa razón se veía en la necesidad de cuidarla en esos momentos de ¨debilidad¨ que no eran comunes en Sakura._

_Cuando vio en el monitor como su ritmo cardiaco se elevaba supuso que no faltaba mucho para que ella despertara y no se equivocó…_

—_Estamos a salvo. — Le dijo al ver como esos ojos verdes buscaban los de él. La vio relajarse y volverse a acostar._

—_¿Dónde están? —Preguntó calmada._

—_Con Tsunade, está tomando medidas para…—Paró en seco al no saber si ella recordaba la lamentable (y estúpida, a su parecer) condición en que se encontraban esos dos._

_La vio sonreír y se relajó._

—_Si que son estúpidos…—Dijo entre risas, las cuales poco a poco se convirtieron en lágrimas. —Creí que no llegaría a tiempo… Mientras estaba inconsciente… soñé que perdíamos, que todos nuestros esfuerzos y nuestras esperanzas se desvanecían…_

—_Eso explicaría la reacción de pánico que tuviste al despertar. —Comentó Kakashi, más para él que como aporte para la conversación. —Esto es la consecuencia de las guerras, los traumas, las pesadillas…_

_Sakura observó como su maestro veía a la nada, con un poco de dolor ensombreciendo su mirada._

_Si ella, que estaba mentalizada para luchar, estaba sufriendo de estrés post-traumático, ¿Cómo lo estarían llevando los civiles? Quienes no tenían que cargar con las diferencias entre los ninjas._

_Peor aún… ¿Cómo estarían los niños afectados por la guerra?_

_Para ella los niños siempre serían inocentes creaturas que no hacían mas que cargar con los errores de los adultos. ¿Qué tenían que ver esos pequeños en la guerra? ¿Cuál era la culpa a pagar que ellos tenían? ¡Si apenas estaban empezando a vivir!_

_Suspiró, no estaba en condiciones para preocuparse, por ahora._

_A los dos días fue dada de alta, comenzó a trabajar junto a todos los demás para devolverle a la aldea su ¨gloria¨. Una vez mas había sido asignada al cuerpo médico, había atendido tanto a Ninjas como a civiles._

_Su principal tarea eran los niños, puesto que ella era la que mas paciencia les tenía, y eso le ayudaba porque accedían a cooperar. Sus colegas la vieron desarrollándose tan bien que le dejaron el área de pediatría. Cuando no hubo mas niños que sanar con heridas tangibles, empezó a dar terapias. Claro, primero le había pedido ayuda a la experta en ¨La mente humana¨, Ino Yamanaka. Juntas comenzaron a estudiar mas y mas para poder apoyar a esos pequeñines que tenían estrés postraumático. _

_Lo que al principio había comenzado con unas cuantas plática niños, se fue haciendo mas grande de lo que ellas habían previsto, pues los aldeanos al darse cuenta de lo que ellas estaban haciendo y los resultados que los niños estaban dando, empezaron a llegar mas niños cada vez, lo que hizo que tuvieran que capacitar a mas personal para que les ayudaran a dar las terapias. Su trabajo fue tal que Kakashi (ahora Hokage) se interesó mucho en ese proyecto, dándole permiso de que tomase un consultorio entero._

_Cada mañana al despertar, se arreglaba rápidamente para llegar temprano y poder atender a suficientes niños. Con el pasar de los días sus planes se fueron haciendo aún más grandes._

—_¿Y si construimos una clínica? —Le había soltado a Ino de repente, mientras que se daban un tiempo para almorzar juntas._

—_Sakura…—Había empezado Ino, con ese tono que augura una respuesta negativa. —Sabes que me encanta estar con los niños, pero…—Soltó un largo suspiro. — Yo soy muy solicitada para las misiones de infiltración ahora que están desmantelando a los pequeños grupos que se formaron después de la guerra y también ahora soy la jefa del clan, no tengo tiempo…_

_Esas ultimas palabras habían sido estacas en su corazón. Eso era cierto, Ino tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad que su padre le había encomendado cuando se sacrificó. _

_¿En qué estaba pensando?_

_Ino observó como el rostro de su amiga y le sonrió tiernamente, lentamente acercó su dedo índice al rostro de Sakura, tocando con la yema el pequeño rombo en medio de su frente, atrayendo la atención de la kunoichi._

—_¿Quién dice que no puedes hacerlo tu sola? —Le sugirió con una sonrisa. —Yo puedo ayudarte a capacitar cuando esté libre…_

_A Sakura se le iluminó el rostro y con una sonrisa marca Naruto le respondió afirmativamente, no se daría por vencida tan rápido._

_Pasaron varios días después de esa conversación, en los que se la pasó leyendo un sinfín de libros que le ayudaran a planear y organizar su clínica. Cuando por fin su proyecto lo plasmó en papel, pidió una junta con el Hokage y sus consejeros para exponer su caso, después de la mini asamblea y de que se deliberara los pros y contras la mandaron llamar para darle el veredicto._

—_Hemos hablado y debatido el proyecto…—Comenzó Kakashi desde su asiento. —Concluimos que es una gran oportunidad para que los ciudadanos, civiles y ninjas, comiencen a olvidar los estragos que la guerra les ha causado._

_Sakura podía sentir como su corazón amenazaba con salirle por la garganta y como sus lágrimas de felicidad se escurrían por sus mejillas._

—_Así que, Haruno Sakura, hemos decidido aprobar la construcción del ¨Centro Médico Infantil¨, nos pondremos en contacto con los constructores, por lo pronto pasaremos el manuscrito a los que están encargados de la reparación del hospital, para que lo incluyan en sus planes…_

_Sakura estaba fuera de sí, la felicidad era mas grande de lo que habría imaginado._

_Cuando iniciaron las obras de construcción enseguida del hospital no podía evitar pasearse por ahí, cada vez tomaba mas forma._

_En eso días, Sasuke había decidido iniciar su viaje de redención, tratando de expiar sus delitos. Fue un golpe, no podía negarlo, porque aun en su corazón había una pequeña esperanza de que el Uchiha por fin decidiera quedar se con su familia, Naruto, Kakashi y ella. El día llegó y Sasuke se despidió de ellos, Sakura no lloró, era lo suficientemente madura para comprender los motivos que lo habían llevado a tomar aquella decisión, le dijo adiós con la mano cuando él avanzó por la puerta, Naruto y Kakashi se colocaron a ambos lados de ella, ellos también se estaban despidiendo de su hermano e hijo, respectivamente, para ella eso significaba que un pedazo de su corazón por fin había sanado. Lo quería, si, no podía negarlo, pero ya no como antes, su amor se había transformado en un lazo mas fuerte: uno de familia._

_Pasaron 2 meses hasta que por fin le tocó ver terminado su sueño._

_Si le hubieran dicho de genin que iba a tener su propia clínica, no les hubiera creído, en cambio se habría reído de lo absurdo que eso sonaba. Ella siempre había tenido un sueño diferente, uno donde se convertía en jounin, donde se casaba con Sasuke y tenían un hermoso hijo…_

_Ahora su sueño era otro, aún estaba la aspiración a jounin, ya no soñaba con Sasuke y se sentía bien, pero desde que pensó en ayudar a esos niños… Su sueño se había convertido en desarrollar y construir la clínica que ahora veía frente a ella._

_._

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, el recuerdo de todo su trabajo y esfuerzo la hacían sentirse tan bien, tan completa y feliz. Paseó la vista y se fijó que, en seguida de la pantalla, estaba la foto de su equipo genin, sonrió, ella estaba a su nivel ahora, pero ya no le importaba compararse con su equipo.

—¡Sakura! —Entró Naruto gritando su nombre. — Es hora de ir a festejar.

Sakura quitó la vista de la foto y se fijó en el recién llegado, comparando las facciones que había visto con anterioridad. Ella le sonrió tan tiernamente que Naruto no supo qué había pasado para ganarse una de esas, pero poco le importaba, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para sacarla de la silla donde estaba y llevarla a comer al Ichiraku, donde todos la estaban esperando con una fiesta sorpresa, con la emoción de la inauguración, Sakura había olvidado que también era su cumpleaños ese día, cosa que Naruto había aprovechado para planear junto con Ino el festejo.

—Ya voy…—Le dijo divertida al verlo jalarla con tanta insistencia.

Salieron corriendo, Sakura no entendía la urgencia de Naruto y lo único que podía pensar era que el muy tonto se había aguantado el hambre toda la ceremonia y ahora se moría por comer algo.

Qué sorpresa se iba a llevar.

Fin.


End file.
